A Nasty Trap
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Tsuna and Gokudera go through the motions of living. Hand in hand. - Gokudera X Tsuna, beware sex, a bit of language, spoilers and death. For an LJ challenge-


1: Accidentally in Love by Smashmouth

He wasn't sure how it happened, but sure enough, it had. Without his knowing, he'd gradually developed feelings for Gokudera. It was strange, if only for the fact that they were _friends_ and it was quite apparent that the bomber had feelings for him and it was all just one, big awkward joint of emotions. He wasn't sure how to deal with any of it (wanting to be with one of your best friends and right hand man) but he did know that Gokudera would be ok with it – whatever path he chose.

So it was with that in my mind that, one day, when the bomber was doting on him -as usual- and an excited 'You mean the world to me, Tenth!' escaped him that Tsuna decided to speak up. It was his first time doing so, actually cutting into Gokudera's ranting to give a reply, and the words themselves left his cheeks painted a dark red.

"You mean the world to me too, Gokudera-kun."

Nothing had ever felt so right on his tongue before.

2: ATWA by System of a Down

The funeral was a cold, long procession; filled with tears and sad glances. The rain falling from the Heavens above did nothing but aid in the feeling of sorrow around the small group as the Ninth Vongola boss was laid to rest.

Despite the solemn atmosphere, Tsuna did his best to smile – at least a little.

"Are you ok, Tenth?"

He didn't have an umbrella and, despite Tsuna's sincere offers, he refused to accept ones protection from the drizzle. His silver hair, plastered to his face in wet clumps, almost made him look older. Almost ...

Tsuna offered a small smile, but the unwavering stare he got in response quickly made him loose it. "Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks Gokudera-kun."

"You don't look ok,"A hesitant pause. "If there's anything I can do, Tenth, just say it and I'll do it."

The young mafia boss took a moment to ponder that. Then, with a bitter sweet smile, he said, "Well, I could use a hug I guess."

Without words and without uncertainty he stepped forward to embrace his boss and, though a chill raced through him at contact, Tsuna couldn't bring himself to pull back from the cold, sopping wetness of the taller boy.

His cold was nothing compared to that which the Ninth was experiencing, after all.

3: The Last Day on Earth by Marilyn Manson

"I'm going now."

The sound of a plane flying overhead filled the area for a good minute or so before slowly receding back into silence. Gokudera could do little more then stare at the brunette across from him.

"But – why?"

"I have to." An apologetic glance, but there was no smile to reassure him. Only the firm set of too pink lips and the cold reality they spoke. "I'm sorry Gokudera but this is something I have to do."

He understood that but – why? Why? It didn't make sense – only it _did_, which made it even more confusing for him. He wasn't sure what to do. Was he suppose to beg to be taken along or just except it?

Finally, when no response came, Tsuna turned and began to head towards his plane's gate. He didn't dare turn back to look because the green eyes he was leaving behind spoke of a world crumbling to pieces. It was too much.

4: The Killing Lights by AFI

It was hot. Too hot almost – but the good kind of hot that made your blood run with excitement and your chest heave with barely contained laughter. Gokudera's body was like the sun, smoldering and oppressive but delightful in it's beauty and simplicity. His kisses were like the first rays of sunshine and his fingertips were like the last before nightfall.

Tsuna could barely contain the mewling sounds his throat was forming because, despite claiming that this was his first time, Gokudera was surprisingly talented.

"I'm sorry Tenth ..."

Bleary, lustful eyes focused momentarily on the face before him. His brows furrowed and he couldn't help but hold tighter onto him, dig into that silver-gray hair a bit more because he didn't want him to go. "Why?"

A shuddering breath escaped him, making brunette and silver hair alike dance in it's wake. "Because this is going to hurt a bit."

And it _did_ it hurt. But it felt good too – not at first, but once they'd established a rhythm and his body had opened a bit more for Gokudera. It didn't take long for Tsuna to loose control and for those mewling sounds to escape his mouth without hindrance; but it took even less time for Gokudera to come.

It was something they'd laugh about the next morning, past the stabbing pain and the high that only sex could bring.

5: The Geeks get the Girls by American Hi-Fi

Tsuna was a light weight. Plain and simple. Honestly, Gokudera was too, but he was bit better at holding his liquor then his boss.

That was part of the reason why neither could seem to get a grip and stop laughing long enough to explain to the others what had been so funny in the first place.

That was part of the reason why neither cared when, in a drunken stupor, Tsuna grabbed Gokudera and pulled him into a heated kiss – right in front of a good portion of their Family.

That was part of the reason why Yamamoto was momentarily stricken with jealousy and why Ryohei was permanently stricken with 'extremely grossed out' – and why Dino ended up paying Reborn the 15 they'd bet on whether they'd get together or not.

That was part of the reason why, after that night, everyone seemed to respect Gokudera's sense of pride in being the Tenth Vongola bosses right hand man a little bit more.

6: Trash by Korn

Gokudera was addicted to things. That's how his personality was. If he wasn't obsessed with something, that meant he didn't like it.

For one thing, he was addicted to smoking. It was a bad habit, one he really _should_ quit, but he never really _wanted_ to. He enjoyed it, so he did it. Bam. Reason enough for him.

Secondly, he was rather addicted to blowing shit up. There was nothing that could mimic the feeling of throwing that stick of dynamite and watching it explode right before his eyes. Watch as debris rained down and smoke curled up and oh, how it _almost_ turned him on.

Thirdly, he was addicted to his boss. This was no secret, he practically held up a flag every day that declared his near obsession with the smaller boy. But what most people don't know is that when we say addicted, we _mean_ addicted. If he's separated from Tsuna for too long he begins to have withdrawals and is, generally, not a very nice person to be around.

That's why, after a few hours of not pawing at the brunette, Gokudera simply _has_ to grab him and yank the protesting boy into some dark corner and soundly kiss him. In a way, it's his own little drug, and as such, he needs a good hit every now and then to pick himself back up.

So it's no surprise that, when the two return from whatever dark corner they'd ventured off to, and Gokudera is considerably more pleasurable to be around then previously, people begin to question just what the two were doing.

Thus, all of Namimori quickly learned that Gokudera Hayato was molesting Sawada Tsuna on school grounds.

The two quickly received a less then pleasurable visit from Hibari.

7: Kaboom Kaboom by Marilyn Manson

Tsuna had no idea how he'd been talked into this. No idea whatsoever because, really, what sort of teenage boy allows himself to be talked into wearing a dress? It had to have been hypnotism because he couldn't see himself agreeing to it any other way.

"It looks good on you ..." Gokudera murmured, his eyes unabashedly taking in all of his boss.

Tsuna couldn't help but feel a bit violated under that stare. "Ruh-really?"

"Really ..."

"Well, that's good ... I guess ..."

A bout of silence.

"Um, Gokudera-kun?"

"Hm ...?"

"Could you stop staring at me like that?"

"... I don't think I can, Tenth."

8: She's Like Heroin by System of a Down

Tsuna felt a whore; dirty and used. He tried to ignore the fact that he was bleeding out of almost every orifice, but he tried even harder to ignore the cruel tongue dancing down his chest. He'd done his best to fight, but it had been three on one and Ken alone was more then enough to hold him down.

"You know, Vongola boss ..." A small nip at one pert nipple. "I think like this, covered in your own blood, you look very cute."

He didn't even try to reply and, as gentle chuckles of _'ku fu fu fu fu'_ trailed further down, he idly focused on a spot on the wall across from him. He couldn't deny that the tongue dancing over his skin would have felt good if Mukuro had done it _before_ he'd brutally raped him – but as it was, it just felt slimy and gross. Unwanted. Disgusting. Horrible ... just like him.

Surprisingly soft lips had just wrapped around the head of his member when an Earth shaking explosion blew the door off it's hinges and, even though Ken jerked into motion to stop whatever the threat may be, Tsuna couldn't even begin to make a move to escape. His entire body was sore and all he could do was detachedly watch as Gokudera stepped into the room, smoke drifting in after him. It was like a scene out of a movie, only the bomber didn't look cool and confident but, rather, pissed as all Hell.

Despite the terror the three Kokuyo students had inflicted on him in the past two hours, Tsuna couldn't help but pray for them. They were going to need it after Gokudera was done with them.

9: Kick me when I'm High by Sum 41

"Thanks for everything Gokudera but ... this is goodbye."

He was surprisingly calm as he said,"... did I do something wrong?"

A small, regretful laugh. "No, of course not. You've never done anything wrong." Hazel eyes shifted to the side, brows furrowing slightly. Tsuna worried his lip for a moment before continuing. "I just think that ... for everyone's sake ... we should take a break."

"A break?" His voice sounded incredulous even to his own ears.

"You know?" Something passed over Tsuna's face. Hope. Uncertainty. Sadness. Fear ...

Gokudera couldn't figure out what Tsuna _wanted_ him to see. Was he really meant to see all that? "... yeah. I know." He was surprised at how easy the words came out and also at the lack of pain. But he knew, knew from experience, that it was going to come later.

Not much later ...

Tsuna blinked, slowly, anticipating the next move. "We're still friends?"

At that point, Gokudera wasn't even surprised at the cold as ice laugh that escaped his suddenly dry throat. "Yeah. I'll always be your right hand man, Tenth. I promised right?"

He always kept his promises – even when other people didn't.

10: Lamb of God by Marilyn Manson

He was dead.

End of story, book closed. There was nothing else to say.

Nothing else he _could_ say.

"I'm sorry Tenth ... I'm so sorry ..."

The tears wouldn't stop, hadn't stopped since he'd heard the news, but unlike last time – unlike the last Vongola boss to be buried away – there was no rain to lift some of the pain. There was no forced smile and no mock cheerfulness because he was gone.

There was no comforting hug, nothing to make it ok, because everything that had made Gokudera's life ok, was dead.

Yamamoto's arms around his lithe form did little to stop the shudders racking his body and did even less to help stop the crying. It didn't mean anything.

Just like everything else now.

"I promise ... to fix this ... ok, Tenth? I'll make it better."

"Gokudera ... you can't." Yamamoto murmured against his neck, his voice as laden with grief as the bombers.

"Shut the fuck up! I can and I will!" Jerking from the other boy (correction, _man_ now), Gokudera stomped his way across the grass, away from the elaborate gravestone and the recently covered grave.

He needed a smoke.

And a shot of whiskey.

He'd go drink the night away with Dino and be done with it because, honestly, what other choice did he have?

(XxXxX)

FIN

This made me realize how much my MP3 plays Marilyn Manson. O.o

I hope you guys like it! At first, it wasn't so suppose to be about Tsuna and Hayato because ... well, I'm not a big fan of the pairing – but it just sort of ended up this way. I wanted to either write something about Hibari or Bel but I somehow ended up with a Hayato X Tsuna fic. XD

This was for this community challenge thingy on LJ – I saw the rules and decided to give it a try and this was the end result. I'm sorry if I didn't get Hayato's character down but he isn't my favorite character soooo ...


End file.
